


Faces [Podfic]

by BrickGrass



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Eleventh Doctor Era, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrickGrass/pseuds/BrickGrass
Summary: The Doctor explains regeneration to Rory and Amy. Set shortly after the end of "The Big Bang."





	Faces [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Faces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348262) by [lyricwritesprose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricwritesprose/pseuds/lyricwritesprose). 



##### Downloads

  * [MP3](https://brickgrass.uk/wp-content/uploads/Podfic/Doctor-Who/Faces.mp3) | 15MB | 00:15:40



##### Streaming

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is [here](https://brickgrass.tumblr.com) if you wanna see it!


End file.
